Wining and Dining
by EnsignOrSutin
Summary: Having spent a few evenings in Jadzia's company, Leeta wants to make a personal request.
1. Chapter 1

While Leeta had always been curious about sleeping with another woman, it was something she just hadn't got round to yet, though it wasn't for lack of opportunity. It was hardly surprising that Quark had found and hired the most liberal dabo girls he could find, and though she was more than happy for their flirtation to go beyond just kissing to tease the punters and the staff, even Quark himself once or twice, their encouragements to take things further after hours just weren't personal enough for her liking. She'd even had more than one invitation during her time growing up in the midst of the occupation, but she'd always been too optimistic for the 'you never know what might happen tomorrow' mentality that they invariably seemed to come with.

No, as much as she'd always been curious, it was never something she'd do unless it felt absolutely right and completely natural. Something she now felt during her evenings with Jadzia. She may have gotten to the bottom of her spring wine bottle all by herself, but that was only because one sip of Jadzia's bloodwine was more than enough for her, and she'd felt it before she'd even opened it anyway.

She hadn't known Jadzia that long, in fact these evenings spent together had only begun when the outgoing science officer had offered to help make her welcome aboard the station which was her new home, but that didn't stop her thinking about it. She'd already made her mind up after looking back at the last such evening, and the bottle of wine was merely helping her broach the subject.

Though her official sociology training taught her a few ways to get to know people, it was the ones she'd taught herself for the dabo wheel which would come in handy to gauge Jadzia's willingness. That, and the fact she'd specifically dressed in such a manner that would (hopefully) get some reactions from Jadzia, all helped in her gaining confidence that tonight could be the night.

Though she somewhat surprised herself at her readiness to explore things with Jadzia after only knowing her for such a short while, even when she thought it through logically, she couldn't deny the accuracy of her gut feelings: Jadzia was everything she could want in a female partner. Jadzia knew what she wanted as much as she did herself in fact, and so was more than confident that anything which could happen between them would be as friends and confidantes and therefore mean just as much to her as well. Her gentle nature would also soften that confidence and left Leeta in no doubt she'd make a sensual lover.

More than this though, she was also someone that Leeta could instantly be at ease with. Whether sharing the tips she'd learned to handle the Ferengi from their many games of Tongo, or laughing now as she did at her impression of how she assumed Julian must be like in his holosuite battle programs with Miles. She had unzipped her uniform jacket and was sat with her legs wide open, imitating a very macho pose, complete with a hearty swig from her bottle.

From just the one taste Leeta was hardly surprised bloodwine came in smaller bottles than springwine, but couldn't complain when she caught herself casting a sneaky glance at her companion's chest during her exaggerated motions that could never have come from just a glass. While it was her personality attributes which had attracted her to the idea of Jadzia, she really could fault her physique either.

She quickly darted her eyes away when Jadzia bought hers back to her. Though she could have sworn the influence of the wine left her too late, and too obvious to not have been noticed. Jadzia didn't seem to notice however, and carried on regardless.

There's no time like the present Leeta thought, if there was something she wanted, she'd have to just go for it. More than once she'd heard the other dabo girls joke about calling the Ferengi waiters 'waiters' because waiting for anything from them would only end in more waiting, and while she appreciated they weren't all like this, even she had to admit that Rom was definitely the exception which proved the rule.

"Jadzia," she finally plucked up the courage to say, not meaning to interrupt her companion's flow of conversation, although if she was annoyed she didn't show it. "I was wondering if I could ask you something..."


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the people she met on a station which was a hub between two quadrants, Jadzia had to admit she was glad it was Leeta who'd be sticking around. As a science officer with an insatiable curiosity she almost always found a reason to be interested in someone, whether it was to hear their stories, indulge their competitive streak, or just enjoy their company, and Leeta was one of those rare few who ticked all the boxes, plus the one that went even further.

Though it wasn't something she ever took lightly, sex was one of the joys of life, and Jadzia had never been ashamed of enjoying it. Naturally she'd indulged in experimentation with various species and gender combinations during her time in such a diverse atmosphere as the academy, but it was through her joining of the Dax symbiont that she'd really come to appreciate the intricacies of having a fellow female lover.

Nothing let you learn from experience like lifetimes worth of both male and female memories, and this was a gift she never took lightly. Though she wanted to enjoy the presence of Leeta's body as much as her conversation, she knew that she could only respond to any advances between the two of them rather than make them herself.

And as far as advances go, Jadzia had to admit that Leeta had certainly put some effort into her wardrobe choice for the evening. Whilst still being modest compared to the usual attire of an on-the-clock dabo girl, her top showed much more of the shape, and skin, of her bosom than during their previous evenings together. She also didn't have to glance down at her skirt to know that her panties would be on display if she sat at certain angles. Angles like the one she was sitting at right now.

But as much as she'd noticed the curiosity in Leeta's eyes, and willingness to show herself off so elegantly, Jadzia respected that only Leeta herself could know how comfortable she was with opening up to something so new to her.

Not that she didn't encourage it, or play with the idea. She subtly watched Leeta's reaction to her unzipping her uniform and noticed a hint of what could only be anticipation. She could tell she looked at her when she thought she wouldn't notice, and enjoyed the thought of Leeta undressing her mentally even if not physically.

"Jadzia," Leeta had finally blurted out, not waiting for Jadzia to finish, so she assumed it must be something which had been building up inside, and so refused to let it stop now. "I was wondering if I could ask you something..."

Whatever it was Leeta was cautiously opening up, and Jadzia wanted to encourage it as much as she could.

"You must know something about Oo-mox, right? Anything you could teach me?" She readjusted her position on the sofa to angle herself closer to Jadzia, and leant her naked ear in her friends direction. "Anything you could show me?"

Jadzia smiled as she placed her bottle on the table, and reached out her hands in Leeta's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know this is just from what I've overheard, right?" Jadzia made clear, "when I'm playing Tongo my hands are far too busy protecting my cards and my latinum to do anything else!" She suggested Leeta should turn round, allowing her to sit behind her and gently placed her fingers on her ears.

"But seeing as I don't have any cards or latinum to protect, my hands are always free to become a distraction and procure some" Leeta admitted with a laugh before she felt Jadzia's smooth finger tips brush the tops of her ears. "If my earrings in the way at all..." she suddenly began to fuss, "I mean I only want to know which are the sensitive areas first, I'm not looking for advanced techniques or anything", but Jadzia soon brushed her concerns aside.

"I'm pretty sure you'll find that for a Ferengi, their whole ear is sensitive" she grinned at being able to touch Leeta's delicate skin as much as anything else, "but don't worry, we can leave out the Tympanic Tickle." She felt Leeta's shoulders begin to drop at her mention of leaving things out, and had her suspicions confirmed that whether she was teasing or just testing the waters, this was Leeta's way of hinting towards something closer happening between them. "Or we could just work our way up to it, maybe?" she added.

Leeta perked up with more than just her shoulders, and her voice found a renewed sense of buoyancy. "Whatever you want to teach me, I'm all yours" she said to reassure her partner, more than sure that her message was getting through.

"Well don't forget teaching someone about pleasure always requires one thing." Jadzia stroked her fingers down Leeta's neck and placed them on her shoulders as she leant in closer to whisper in her friends ear, "you'll have to teach me what you like first." They both giggled, and Leeta brought her hands up to Jadzia's, entwining her fingers with those of her newfound guide so that their hands moved back down her body as one.

Jadzia closed her eyes as she enjoyed the silky touch of Leeta's skin, and the growing softness of her bountiful chest as Leeta crossed their hands to heighten their embrace, and brought them to her breasts. She gasped at this newfound thrill of knowing it was just the start of another woman's hands on her body, and as Jadzia ran her fingers over the sensual material of Leeta's dress, she gently cupped the bust she had been entrusted with while her thumbs made their way underneath and teasingly caressed the fringes of her nipples.

"Mmm, if only more men knew how much difference a thumb can make" Leeta delicately moaned, prompting Jadzias kisses at her neck to dissolve into laughter.

"I'm sure there's plenty that many men would like to know about what we can teach each other," Jadzia reminded her, "but that's just one thing that will make the rest of the night special." Leeta turned round to face the saucy smile on her now most closest friend's gorgeous face. "What we share they can only ever dream about," Jadzia asserted, " and speaking personally, remembering that they'll never know half of what it's like only makes it even better."

Leeta kissed Jadzia with a lifetime of curiosity that became a passion which burned within her. Their tongues confirmed that they both wanted this, and knew it would indeed be special. Leeta paused only to catch her breath, but stood as she took Jadzia's hands once more.

"Shall we?" she asked, as she stepped slowly but surely in the direction of Jadzia's bedroom.


End file.
